The Princess Bride: Prequeal
by The-Shadow
Summary: I know I can never match the movie, but I wrote this anyways. this is about Vizzini and how he got the job in the first place.


The Princess Bride: Prequel.  
  
Vizzini had to find the right men, and his work would not be complete until; he could find them. His job of revenge would never allow him any leeway, and this could be the biggest job of his life. Vizzini could remember the day clearly…  
  
It had started out by him going to Florins. Vizzini had earlier that month received qa latter from the prince himself requesting his appearance on a specific date in the month of June. Vizzini giving it no second thought immediately booked a carriage for the appropriate time, and was off before day break to arrive on time. Finally, he came to the palace walls and was shown into the thrown room by the king's person aid, Count Rugen…  
  
"The Prince has great need for you now," said Rugen "he has heard of your reputation from near and far."  
  
"Well, I do pride myself at what I do, and I do it well." Said Vizzini back to him.  
  
"I'm sure you do" said Rugen in a bored manner as he tried to move Vizzini hurriedly to see the prince.  
  
"You see," Vizzini said taking his time, admiring the entire castle "I have the intellect of all the greatest scholars. No one can out think me in the past, presnt, and future. I'm smarter then…"  
  
"Here we are!" Said Rugen interrupting Vizzini, very glad to get away from the annoying little bald man.  
  
"Ah, so we are, shall I just go in?" asked Vizzini.  
  
"Yes, just knock and go. Now I must be off, I am a very busy man" Rugen said to Vizzini as he turned and hurried off down the hall. Vizzini looked at the door, knocked quickly, and entered. He saw Prince Hupperdink sitting behind the desk writing hurriedly on some parchment.   
  
"Eh hem" said Vizzini as Hupperdink looked up.   
  
"Ah, you must be the famous Vizzini I have heard so much about. Please come sit next to me," said Hupperdink as Vizzini did so, "Now I have a job for you, one of the most danger and secrecy. Do you think you are up to it."  
  
"If the price was right," Vizzini told back to him, "I would be up for anything"  
  
"Money is of no importance to me, only getting the job done. I will pay you any amount if you will take on the "project" The Prince told Vizzini  
  
"Any amount! Inconceivable! What is this job that would be so highly paid for anyways?"   
  
"A deed of mass chaos and destruction. A month from now I shall announce my bride to the country. She is a beautiful creature from the farmlands. I know she does not love me, and it does not matter. Her purpose is not really to be my bride at all, but to be more of a tool." He said to the assassin.  
  
"A tool for what?" asked Vizzini.  
  
"A tool for war. You will do unthinkable deeds for the money I will pay you. First you must take her prisoner oh her on one of her dearly horseback rides that she does love dearly. Then you will take this fabric and attach it to her horse" Hupperdink said as he pulled out some purple fabric from his desk drawer.  
  
"Fabric from the city of Guilder…" said Vizzini  
  
"Exactly, then I want you to send the horse back to my kingdom. But that is only the first part of the plan. After that you must bring the princess to the shores of Guilder, and murder her, leaving her body in the fields."  
  
"So you can find it and blame it on the soldiers of Guilder…" Thought Vizzini out loud.  
  
"And therefore…" Siad The Prince  
  
"Create War," Yelled Vizzini as he leapt to his feet, "I do it!"  
  
"Good, very good." Said Hupperdink, "Now let's work out these minor details…"   
  
So there was Vizzini standing on the shores of Greenland. To complete this job, Vizzini would need the best. He had enough to hire not one, but 2 of the greatest fighters to protect him on his journey, and Vizzini had done his research. Of course, research had never been a problem for such a great mind like Vizzini's, but he had put extra effort into this one. And after all the hours spent, 2 names kept appearing for the right men.   
The first one was in the land he now was present in. Stories from all over have talked of the giant from Greenland. A hired mercenary who would do anything for pay. A little brain-dead indeed, but he makes up for it in brawn. As he walked down the dirt road he came to a farmer in the dirt.  
  
"Tell me or simple minded peasant, is there a giant of mighty strength and power amongst you in these lands" Vizzini asked the poor farmer.  
  
"What did you call me?" the farmer asked him.  
  
"I have no time for your questions, I need your information. Now tell me" he said  
"Well maybe I have no time for your questions either" The farmer said back to him.   
  
"Useless Peasant, you're lucky I don't kill you right now" Vizzini said to him.  
  
"Then you would have no information at all." Said the farmer.  
  
"Curses, well maybe this will change your mind" Vizzini said as he pulled out a pile of gold pieces from his pocket and handed it to the man.  
  
"Well, I guess I do have time after all. He is in the village nearest here. Just keep walking and you'll find him." The farmer told him. Scowling, Vizzini walked off in the direction he had told him. After a brisk 10 minuet walk, Vizzini reached the out skirts of the town. Yet even from the far end, he could still here the cheers and screams of some sort of fight going on somewhere inside the town. He hurriedly ran through the streets until he came to the center. There Vizzini saw something he had never seen before…  
  
10 men with chains and lead pipes were circling around what could only be a mound of flesh and muscles. Vizzini had never seen a man so big, and he knew this is the one people spoke of. Vizzini watched as the 10 men started to circle the huge giant. The men all ran towards him at once, swinging their weapons above there head. The first man came up to the huge man, and was easily punched to the ground. The giant the focus his attention to 2 other men coming at him, and with a simple kick to both of them, they went flying backwards into a brick wall . After seeing that, the rest of the 7 charged all at once. They all jumped on top of him, and for a second you couldn't see anything but a huge could of dust on the ground. When the dust had cleared, all 10 men were lying unconscious on the ground, the giant what rubbing his hands together.   
  
The crowd cheered and they all ran up to congratulate him. Vizzini stayed behind watching the whole show. When the spectacle had dies down, and the giant was giving the last autograph to a little child, Vizzini approached him.  
  
"Inconceivable! You took out 10 men with no effort. What is your name oh giant?" asked Vizzini  
  
"My name is Fezzic, and who are you? I have never seen you before at any one of my performances." He asked Vizzini in a very low voice.  
  
"I am a man on a mission, and I require your services." Vizzini told him  
  
"Services… What kind of mission is this?" Fezzic said while still trying to get the dirt of his hands.  
  
"The best kind, a mission of revenge and kidnapping" Vizzini said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"How much will I get paid?" The monster of a man asked.  
  
"20 gold pieces a day, with a guarantee of 200" He told Fezzic back  
  
"A job like this must be very important and difficult"   
  
" Important yes, Difficult no"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Start a war!"  
  
"Hmmmmmm, I don't like war, but I do need the money. Alright I will take the job"  
  
"Excellent," Said Vizzini "Now I will need you to be in Florin at the castle on the 30th of next month, do you think you can be there?"  
  
"I will be three, you can count on me Vizzini" Fezzic told him.  
  
"Good, now I must be off, I have to go to Spain to get the other recruit for this mission. I will meet you there." Said Vizzini as he turned and walked back to his charted ship. It was a long and rough voyage to Spain, but finally he got to the county. From there he had charted a carriage and was brought to the city where he would find the other man for the job, a grand swordsman who could crush any one, right or left handed, with a sword. Vizzini left the carriage and walked into the city to find this amazing Spaniard. At last Vizzini came to yet again another peasant, yet this one was drunk beyond all reason. Vizzini looked at him in disgust, but needed information from him anyways.   
  
"You there! Point me to this amazing sword man that lives in your city." Vizzini told him as he kicked the peasant to get his attention.  
  
"Ugh! What do you want from me?" The poor drunk said in a thick Spanish accent.  
  
"Where is the great swordsman?" Vizzini asked angrily  
  
"Do you have 6 fingers on your left hand?" The drunk asked Vizzini  
  
"What!?!" Vizzini asked in surprise  
  
"I need to know?" said the Spaniard drunk.  
  
(Showing his hand, with only 5 fingers) "No, now where is the swordsman!" he asked again  
  
"Oh, you seek Inigo Montoya. He is the greatest swordsman ever. And I know him" Said the drunk lazily.  
  
"Well tell me where he is!" Vizzini nearly screamed at him, getting redder from anger of having to waist time with a fool.  
  
"Maybe, but I need something to help my memory come back" The drunk said leaning back against a building.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…. fine, here" Vizzini tossed him a gold piece.  
  
"Ah I remember. You want Inigo Montoya, well here he is. I am Inigo Montoya" The peasant said.   
"You! You're a drunk, how could you be this great swordsman." Vizzini told him  
  
"Just because I need something to wash away the pains of my failure of a life, I still the greatest with a sword." The Spaniard told him  
  
"Prove it" Vizzini said. Inigo reached behind him and pulled out a sword. Not an old sword, but the most amazing sword ever created. It was swift but powerful. It was coated with gold yet very flexible. It took Vizzini's breath away. Then before he could blink, the Spaniard had cut Vizzini's leather shirt in 2 and left him with only a white undershirt on.   
  
"Inconceivable! Only the greater warrior and master could have cut leather the easily. I must have you on my mission!" Vizzini told him.  
  
"What kind of mission" Asked Inigo. Vizzini filled him in with all the details he had told Fezzic. Inigo, who was always in need of money, quickly accepted the job. Then both of them booked a ship back to Florins and sailed to the country. Finally it was the day of the job.  
  
"We need to find the other recruit to this mission. He is supposed to be at the castle" Said Vizzini. Suddenly there was a scream coming from the east. "That would be him." The 2 ran to the castle and found poor Fezzic being beaten by an old women with a cane.  
  
"I'm sorry. OW! I didn't know it was your pie! It was just on the window. OW! Stop! Ow!" Said Fezzic as he was being hit by the cane.  
  
"Enough of this foolery, here," Vizzini said as he handed the women a gold piece "go buy yourself a new pie." The of women ran off as the three walked back deep into the forest.  
  
"Now remember, any time now the Princess will be riding though these woods. We are lost circus performers who need help. When she stops, you (pointing at Fezzic) will garb her and we will bring her to the boat. Got that?" Vizzini asked them.  
  
"Yes" they both said. Right then the sound of a horse approaching could be heard.  
  
"Quiet, here she comes now, you all know what to do, be ready…" Vizzini told them. And when The Princess did come, the plan went smoothly. Only the creatures of the forest saw the giant take hold of The Princess, and Fezzic sent the fabric of the Guilder back to the city. Of course, not everything went so smooth from there, yet all you know what happened…. Everyone lived happily ever after!   
  
~The Shadow  
  
ps. I know I could do no justice to the movie, but go see it if you haven't and this story will make a lot more sense.   



End file.
